


Save Me.

by RoselineSmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kracken, Merfoke, Sad Ending, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoselineSmith/pseuds/RoselineSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a rp on Omegle which I thought was cute, it needed to be posted. I do not know who the other author was unfortunately. You both like Mormor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me.

 You both like Mormor ~ A MerFoke Rp. 

Jim had been swimming, it was a relatively nice day and he was enjoying the sunlight through the water glistening off of his tail. He hadn't even realize the translucent net was there until it had wrapped around him like a vice and he was being hauled up out of the water, hanging there as his black tail glistened in the sunlight. He tried to call out to his friends but his voice sounded weird outside the water. He tried to sing but it made no difference in getting the men. He couldn't breath since he was technically a fish out of water. He slams his tail against the translucent net, looking up at the man as he walked towards the railing, he didn't like being up here and he didn't like the looks he was getting.

Sebastian watched everything above him. He watched the ships, like birds, lazily glide on the water's surface. What a lonely life it was for a kracken. His attention was finally caught by a struggle near a ship above. Seemed like something was putting up quite the fight not to be reeled in. Sebastian pushed himself up and towards the surface. He needed to eat, anyways...  
The kracken listened to the odd call that was unlike anything he had heard before. He emerged and saw the mer being taken aboard. One of the crew shouted and pointed at Sebastian. The others cried and loaded harpoons to shoot at him, but he raised his tentacles and stared wrapping around the ship.

Jim yelped softly as one of the tentacles wrapped around him and yanked him off of the boat and back into the water. Jim eyes widened as for a moment he thought he was going to be eaten but he was just pulled under the water so he could breath again. He watched as Sebastian snapped the boat in half and the men fell into his mouth, he grabbed a severed arm that had started to float by and he started to chew on it while he let Sebastian have the rest, Sebastian had saved his life. He wondered how he could ever repay him. "Thank you." He whispers to Sebastian.

Sebastian turned to the mer and his eyes shined. The other was such a beautiful creature.. "You're welcome." He gently raised a tentacle to usher the mer closer. He wanted to keep this creature. Surely he could do that, right?  
"I'm Sebastian." He offered his hand to Jim, though it was twice the size of the mer's.

Jim held his severed arm close and he stared at Sebastian for a moment, the creature was so much bigger then he was, even with his extremely long tail. "I'm James." He says, reaching out with his empty hand and shaking his, trying to make sure that he didn't accidentally catch the Kracken's hand with his claws.

"Hello, James." He carefully took his hand and inspected it. "You're a handsome little thing, you know." He complimented. "I've never seen anything like your tail before, and I've seen a lot of tails, believe me." Two tentacles brushed over Jim's tail, curling around the end of it and smoothing down the fins.

James growled and he tried to spread his fins under the tentacle but when he couldn't he made a yelping noise and he let his tail go slack. "My tail is special.... I have the longest of all the Merfoke alive right now." He says, trying to curl his tail up.

Sebastian released him when he yelped. "I apologise. I didn't know." His fins tried making a gesture to comfort him. "Is there anything else I can do for you? I could bring you back to your pod, perhaps? I bet they're worried about where you are." He suggested.

Jim dropped his head to look down at the arm tucked under his own arms. "I don't have a pod. There isn't anyone you can bring me back to." He says, gasping slightly. "You could... loosen your hold." He says, pushing at the tentacle against his torso. "I..It got a little tight."

Sebastian cursed and let go, leaving little pucker marks on Jim's middle. "Sorry! I.. don't get to meet many out here. I forget how strong I'm supposed to be with things." he smiled nervously. Sebastian kept his arms to himself and looked down. "If you've no where to go... then where are you going?"

Jim just floated there for a moment, looking at the pucker marks on his torso before he looks up at Sebastian for a moment. "I just... swim..." He admits, looking at Sebastian. "Like... around the world. It's fun. What about yourself?" He asks.

Sebastian shrugged. "I meet other krackens, mate, sink ships now and then. I like talking to sailors sometimes.But the nice ones on the small boats. Not the fishermen or the pirates." He explained.

Jim grins at the male. "The small boats are the easiest to get humans to jump off of to eat!" He exclaims, swimming around excitedly before he takes a bite out of the arm and he does a flip in the water, tail breaching the surface and the sun reflecting off it beautifully.

"Is that all you think of humans?" Sebastian followed him to the surface to watch him flip. He extended his arms and caught the other, bringing him close. "Humans are more than food, believe it or not."

Jim watches Sebastian for a moment before he lets him pull him close, biting his lip at the fact that he had just been shamed for only thinking about humans as food. "You saw what they do to us. I think they are worse then just food." He says,.

"They just don't know anything about us, just like us knowing nothing about them. I won't blindly hate humans just because they arent as evolved as we are." Sebastian truly didn't know much about humans.

Jim pushes himself away from Sebastian and he huffs, face pouting and tail curling up around himself. "Humans are atrocious creatures! They shot at you and they tried to pull me out of the water. I've seen them cut off Mer's tails and throw their torso's back into the water. I've also seen them put them into tanks and hurt them." He growls out, crossing his arms over his chest. "Humans hurt us and I can't believe you don't hate them."

Sebastian huffed. "Do you hate sharks that bite at everything they see?" He asked, tilting his head. "Or jellyfish... do you hate them for stinging what they will, just because they're touched?" Sebastian questioned. "Humans are awful, yes, but that doesn't mean they aren't interesting. I bet you've never even talked to one. Am I right?" He asked.

Jim shook his head but he frowns. "I've never talked to one but I got this from one." He says, hissing and pulling up his tail to show Sebastian a scale-less patch of skin. "That's from the last time a human got his hand on me. The time before you saved me..." He says before he curls up for a moment. "I think I should go..."

Sebastian gasped at his tail. "No! Wait... I'm sorry," he got close to the other and brushed a tentacle over his cheek, trying to calm him. "I didn't know human's had been so poor to you." He gently touched his tail to feel where the scales were missing.

Jim had to force himself to not pull his tail away and he pressed his face into Sebastian's chest for a moment. "Humans are horrible creatures to me... Because I'm not big and I can't take down a ship like you can..." He says, curling up and leaning against the tentacle that was touching his cheek. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Sebastian had forgotten how much he loved being touched. Jim's small embrace made him feel fantastic. "It's okay. And.. if you stay with me, I'll make sure no one ever hurts you." He assured, unsure of what he was getting himself into.

Jim pulled back so he could look at Sebastian, dark eyes widen and he stared at him for a few minutes. "You...want me to stay with you?" He asks, pausing for a moment. "Can we sink more ships and eat more humans?" He asks, tilting his head.

Sebastian stared into those incredibly dark orbs and nodded. "Yes, we can. We'll eat the finest humans and take their treasure for our own." He smiled.

Jim grinned and he smiles. "I want to show you how I skin them. I liked watching you do it but doing it my way is fun too!" He says before he grabs one of Sebastian's hands and starts to pull him deeper into the water. He didn't want to run the risk of them getting hurt.

Sebastian chuckled and let himself be pulled down deep into the ocean. there was a certain smell that made him stop and tense up. "James..." He looked around, sniffing the water. "There's another kracken," He wanted to mate. Mate mate mate....  
Sebastian wasn't budging, either. he still stayed where he was, despite James trying to pull him.

James frowned and he swam back up to Sebastian's face and he frowns. "What's wrong with you..." He whines out, staring at Sebastian. "I thought we were going to sink ships and eat humans. Pay attention to the goal Sebastian."

"Uh huh..." Sebastian kept looking around. "We will... I just have to..." He turned and saw the other kracken. Sebastian sped off and they clashed. Mating was a violent wrestling match to see who would impregnate who first, and thankfully, Sebastian had won. He forgot about Jim for the time being, and focused on the temporary mate in front of him.

James had watched for a few minutes before he sighed and he decided that he wasn't needed if Sebastian had a mate. He swam down deeper into the ocean and he slipped gracefully through the mind field and he slipped through the hole in the side of the submarine.

**The End. Maybe.**


End file.
